mousefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Biografia do -Texano Adorador de Mitologia Grega
Rick Riordan nasceu em 1964, em San Antonio, Texas, Estados Unidos, onde mora com a mulher e dois filhos. Durante quinze anos ensinou inglês e história em escolas públicas e particulares de São Francisco. Além da série Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, publicou a premiada série de mistério para adultos Tres Navarre. thumb|Rick Riordan Sobre os livros Rick Riordan escreveu muitos livros relacionados à mitologia, não só grega, mas egípcia também, como na série de livros ‘’The Kane Chronicles’’. E a mitologia Greco-romana na serie ‘’Os Heróis do Olimpo’’. E a famosa série “Percy Jackson e os olimpianos”. Que são considerados Best Sellers, entre vários outros livros famosos que ele escreveu. Obras Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos/Percy Jackson and the Olympians * The Lightning Thief (O Ladrão de Raios) * The Sea of Monsters (O Mar de Monstros) * The Titan's Curse (A Maldição do Titã) * The Battle of the Labyrinth (A batalha do labirinto) * The Last Olympian (O Último Olimpiano) Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos, Livros associados * The Demigod Files (Os Arquivos do Semideus) * Demigods and Monsters (Semideuses e Monstros) * The Ultimate Guide (O Guia Supremo) The 39 Clues Series Publicado no Brasil pela editora Ática. Só o primeiro livro foi escrito por Rick Riordan. * The Maze of Bones (O Labirinto dos Ossos) - O único livro da série escrito por Riordan. * One False Clue (Uma Nota Errada) * The Sword Thief (O Ladrão de Espadas) * Beyonde The Grave (Além do Túmulo) * The Black Circle (O Círculo Negro) * In Too Deep (tradução livre: Nas Profundezas) * The Viper's Nest (tradução livre: O Ninho de Cobras) * The Emperor's Code (tradução livre: O código do imperador) * Storm Warning (tradução livre: Aviso de Tempestade) * Into the Gauntlet (tradução livre: Dentro da Luva) Tres Navarre Series * Big Red Tequila (A Grande Tequila Vermelha) * Widower's Two-Step (Etapa Mundinho de Dois) * The Last King of Texas (O Último Rei do Texas) * The Devil Went Down to Austin (O Diabo Desceu a Austin) * Southtown * Mission Road (Estrada Missão) * Rebel Island (Ilha Rebelde) The Kane Chronicles * The Red Pyramid (A Pirâmide Vermelha) * The Throne of Fire (O Trono de Fogo) Nova série do Acampamento Meio-Sangue: "The Heroes of Olympus (Os Heróis do Olimpo)" * The Lost Hero (O Herói Perdido) – 12 de outubro de 2010 (EUA) - Junho de 2011 (BRASIL) * The Son of Neptune (O Filho de Netuno) – Outono de 2011 (EUA) Curiosidades # Foi feita por Chris Columbus a adaptação cinematográfica do primeiro livro da série "Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos", com o nome oficial: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. # A Dreamworks comprou os direitos de "The 39 Clues", e o filme pode ser dirigido por Steven Spielberg.1 # Está sendo feita, por Robert Venditti, a versão em quadrinhos de O Ladrão de Raios, da série Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos Categoria:Biografias Categoria:Percy Jackson Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Livro Categoria:Texano Categoria:Mitologia Grega